Everlasting Fire
by Amphitrite II
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sequel to Worthy of You. Someone's sending threatening letters to Bakura. Normally, he wouldn't care, but now he has Yami to protect. :::Darkshipping, YB/YY:::
1. To Deliver the Letter

Everlasting Fire 

A/n: Hey! Sorry I took so freakin' long to update…The teachers were being eeeevil…I had to wake up _really_ early just to write. Anyway, here's the sequel I promised you. I hope you don't mind that it's written in Japanese format…The dub is the bane of my existence and I don't really want to have anything to do with it…

If you haven't read _Worthy of You_ before, read it. Just click my name up there. You might get confused if you don't.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wow…my grammar's getting really bad.

Pairings: Yaoi and Yuri. You have been warned. Bakura/Yami, Malik/Ryou, Mai/Anzu, Seto/Jou

- - - - -

Bakura sat at the television, lazily flipping through the channels. Yami was curled up with his head in Bakura's lap, sleeping peacefully. Bakura looked down at his lover with adoring eyes. He brushed a blonde bang out of the pharaoh's calm looking face. Yami mumbled something incoherently and turned, opening his crimson eyes to meet Bakura's almond ones. Bakura smiled.

"Awake?"

"Not yet…" Yami mumbled. Bakura nudged him.

"Come on, Yami. Time to get up."

"Aww…" Yami whined. "But I'm comfy like this!" He closed his eyes, but they shot open the moment he felt Bakura's soft lips against his. He kissed back and closed his eyes again. They were still in a deep liplock when Ryou and Malik walked into the house. 

Yami and Bakura looked up when Ryou cleared his throat. Malik was grinning and Ryou was hiding a smile. He handed Bakura a white envelope.

"This was in the mail today. It's for you." He told him. Bakura took the envelope and blinked confusedly down at it. Ryou shrugged. "We'll be at Malik's, okay?" Without looking up, the tomb robber nodded. Ryou and Malik left.

Yami sat up and peered at the envelope in Bakura's hands. "What is it, 'Kura?" he wondered. Bakura shrugged.

"I _never_ get mail. I wonder who would send me something?"

The envelope was white and in large black letters read 'Bakura'. The two stared at it for a white before Yami said impatiently, "Well? Are you going to open it?" Bakura snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He carefully lifted up the flap and removed the letter.

_Dear Tomb Robber,_

Roses are red 

_My tears are blue_

_Stay away from Yami_

_Before I get you._

-** XXangel**

When Bakura didn't say anything, Yami snatched the paper from his hand. He read through it quickly with wide eyes.

"W-what's this?" he asked. Bakura shook his head.

"I have no idea." He frowned. "Someone wants you, that's for sure. But I don't know who…" Yami looked at the signature.

"XXangel." He said. "I wonder who that is…" Bakura took the note from the pharaoh's hand and stuffed it into his jean pocket.

"Let's just forget about the whole thing. It's probably just a childish prank, anyway." The thief stated. But something in his mind told him that he shouldn't forget it. He was right.

***

(( One week later… ))

Yuugi ran out of the school building and over to the gates, where his friends were waiting. He grinned when he reached them. "I'm so glad the finals are finally over!" he exclaimed. Jou, with Seto's arm around his waist, grinned back at his best friend.

"Me too! I think I failed every one of them." He said proudly. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Jou-chan, I don't think you're supposed to be happy about that." Seto commented. Joey scowled and poked his boyfriend.

"What would you know about failing, Mr. Genius?"

"Well, puppy, Mr. Genius knows all." Seto replied, smirking.

"_Your_ puppy." Joey corrected. Seto grinned.

"My puppy."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Please don't go lovey-dovey on me." He faked a gag. Jou and Seto mock-glared at him. Anzu and Ryou sighed. Mai and Malik didn't go to school. Malik didn't see the point and Mai was already out of college. Yuugi didn't say anything, but tried to keep a smile plastered on his face. 

The group soon arrived at the Game Shop, where Mai and Malik were talking with each other. They looked up when the door closed. Ryou and Anzu instantly ran to them. Malik raised an eyebrow when Ryou hugged him. He glanced at Mai, who was under the same predicament.

"I see what you mean." He said, wrapping his tanned arms around Ryou. Mai kissed Anzu on the cheek and nodded.

"Told you."

Ryou and Anzu looked at each other, confused. "What are you talking about, Mai?" Anzu asked. Mai shook her head.

"Nothing. Malik and I were just discussing some things."

"…Okay." Anzu replied. "If you say so."

"Hello, kids. Welcome back." greeted Sugoroku, coming in to see them, holding a big box of toys.

"Hello!" The group of teenagers chorused. Sugoroku started walking back to where he was putting up the toys on their shelves when he dropped them all. Toys and small items of all sizes tumbled out, scattering all over the floor. Sugoroku rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oops." He looked at his grandson and his friends. "Can you kids help me pick all this stuff up? If you don't, I'll probably be here all afternoon cleaning this up." Yuugi, Honda, Jou, and Anzu agreed instantly. Malik, Mai, and Seto were more reluctant, but bent down to help all the same.

Yuugi knelt down and picked up some strange new toys that had come in, finding among them a silver pen. He held it up.

"Hey!" he said. Sugoroku turned to his beloved grandson.

"Yes, Yuugi?"

"Can I have this pen?" he asked. "Onegai? [Please?]" Solomon shrugged.

"I never ordered that. I don't know how it got in there. But fine, you can keep it." he said kindly, picking up a bright orange rubber ball with various numbers on it and throwing it into the cardboard box. Yuugi grinned and pocketed his new pen.

"Arigatou!" He then proceeded to continue to pick up the scattered toys.

***

Seto sighed as he sat at his desk, doing some paperwork. The group had hung out for a bit at the Game Shop, then they slowly left. Jou was taking Shizuka to the doctor for an annual eye checkup, so that left him by his self to do some work. He sighed as he read through a complaint from a customer who had tried out one of the RPG games produced by KaibaCorp. 

He quickly wrote a response, but got stuck in the middle of it. He groaned when he realized that his favorite black pen had run out of ink. He scratched his head, trying to remember how it ran out. He hadn't been using it lately…Oh! Last week, he had written a note with it. _I remember now. Great…Now I don't have a black pen anymore._

Of all his splendors and riches, Seto Kaiba only owned one black pen. He always bought blue pens…because, well, he liked that color! His secretaries, advisors, managers, they all used blue pens. And that black pen was what made him superior to them. He called for his secretary and told her to go out and buy a smooth black pen.

Then he leaned back in his chair and waited for his sign of superiority to show up.

***

Yami snuggled closer to his love, whispering something incoherently in his sleep. Bakura smiled in his sleep and hugged Yami closer to him, laying his head on top of Yami's. Then there was a quiet thud as the window of Bakura's bedroom slid open and someone dressed in black and hidden in the shadows climbed in. 

Yami's eyes shot open. He watched as whoever it was tiptoed to the bedstand next to the tomb robber and placed an envelope there. He moved a little closer to Bakura and saw the figure turn around at the sound. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, while listening attentively.

The messenger, or whatever he (or she) was, looked around the room. _I swear I heard something…_The figure shook his head, wondering if he was only imagining things. He (or she) climbed carefully out the window again, being careful to shut the window. Then, whoever it was quickly ran home as fast as their feet could carry them.

Back in the bedroom, Yami's crimson eyes snapped open. _What was that?_ He stared at the blank white ceiling. _Whoever that was…came here for one purpose. To deliver that letter._

- - - - -

A/n: Um. I have no idea what to say. You tell me. Good, bad, stupid, uninteresting…? I want to know. And those of you who were regular reviewers of _Worthy of You_, I hope you like this one! I know it's not as angsty…

And tell me if you guys have any idea who it is. I hope I didn't give anything away. Actually, knowing me, I did. -_-;;

Review, onegai.


	2. Pictures On My Desk

**Everlasting Fire**

A/n: I apologize greatly for the delay. I'm really, really sorry.

I trust that you've read _Worthy of You_ by now. If you haven't, I must ask you, WHY NOT? Anyway, go read it if you didn't yet. (Didn't I tell you to do so in the first chapter? O_o)

Disclaimer: Nope, Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me…yet. ^^

Pairings: Yaoi and Yuri. You have been warned. Bakura/Yami, Malik/Ryou, Mai/Anzu, Seto/Jou

- - - - -

Bakura opened his eyes; his almond orbs being met with Yami's blood red ones. He blinked. "Yami, what are you doing?" Yami smiled slightly, tilting his head so it now rested on his beloved's shoulder.

"Watching you sleep."

"…"

Yami gave the thief a small kiss before sitting up. As he did, the events of the previous night flew into his head. He shook his head slightly, organizing his thoughts. He glanced at the bedstand on the other side of the bed, gasping softly when he spotted the white envelope lying neatly on it. So it hadn't been just his imagination…someone had really entered Ryou's house and placed it there.

"Is something wrong?" Bakura asked curiously. Yami didn't reply for a few seconds, thinking over what to say to his lover. After a moment, he pointed to the envelope. "Wha—" Bakura snatched it and sat up next to Yami. The two stared at the exterior.

It was written in the same handwriting and with the same jet-black ink as well. Just as before, it was addressed to 'Bakura'. Yami frowned. "Open it, 'Kura. Let's see what's inside this time." He said softly. Bakura obeyed and opened it slowly. A small strip of memo paper fell out.

Bakura read it with little difficulty, the hiragana being simple enough to understand. "Bakura—Maybe you didn't get my message correctly the last time you were warned. I want you away from Yami. You know what I mean. I don't want you two together. Now you better obey me before I really have to hurt you. Much love, **XXangel**."

He looked at Yami, who was staring blankly at the note. "Yami…" he whispered.

"This isn't a joke." The pharaoh said in a monotone. He was thinking hard. _Who the hell is this XXangel? And _why_is he (or she) sending Bakura these notes? I mean, it's obvious that he/she doesn't want us together. It even states so in the letter. But why couldn't they just talk to us?_

"I know." Bakura whispered. Who didn't want the two spirits together? He couldn't think of anyone at the moment.

"YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Yami Yuugi!!!! Breakfaaaaast!!" Ryou yelled from the kitchen. The two Egyptians were yanked out of their thoughts and they leaped out of bed, Yami following Bakura to the kitchen table. He chuckled a little when Bakura muttered something.

"At least we don't have to go to the grocery store again."

***

Shizuka stood on the doorstep of the Kaiba mansion, waiting for the door to open after she had rang the doorbell. So it did. Seto's butler opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Jounouchi Shizuka, Mokuba invited me over?" she said. The man nodded and bowed, letting her in. He shut the door carefully and led her upstairs to one of Mokuba's rooms. He knocked softly. The door opened, revealing a grinning Mokuba.

"Mokuba-sama, this is Shizuka-san." The butler announced. Mokuba grabbed Shizuka's hand and waved the butler away.

"Thanks for coming, Shizuka-san!"

"No problem, Mokuba." Shizuka grinned, her own smile almost matching Mokuba's wide one. She looked around.

"Whaddya want to play first?" he asked. Shizuka shrugged.

"Your choice."

"Ummm…" Mokuba's violet-blue eyes scanned the room. "Let's have a Duel Monsters tournament!"

"Mokuba, you know I suck at Duel Monsters. I'd lose right away to the little brother of the famous Kaiba Seto."

Mokuba shook his head. "That's okay! It's just a game. We're just playing for fun. That okay, Shizuka-san?"

"I guess…Just go easy on me, all right?" Shizuka answered uncertainly. Mokuba grinned and grabbed his deck.

"Yay! Thanks, Shizuka-san!"

***

"Hey, you two." Ryou said, covering the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand. Bakura and Yami both turned to him.

"I deserve to be addressed respectfully, Hikari!" Bakura protested. Ryou ignored his comment and continued.

"You want to come to the arcade with us?" he asked.

"Who's 'us'?" Yami piped up in curiosity.

"Erm, Malik, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Mai. Honda didn't feel like coming. Seto has some business to do." Ryou replied. "Oh, and Anzu challenges you, Yami Yuugi, to a game of DDR."

"NANI?!?" Yami yelled. "Koi, we're going to the arcade."

"But _why_?" Bakura whined. Yami glared at him, then his eyes softened.

"Because that girl thinks she can beat Yuugiou!"

"But—Yami!" Bakura yelped as he was dragged out the door. "Bloody ego…" he muttered. Ryou blinked as the duo walked out his front door.

"…Demo, I didn't tell you which arcade we're going to!" he yelled after them. Bakura waved sadly at his hikari as he was towed away. Ryou just shook his head.

"Those two are so weird…"

***

Jounouchi stepped off the Dance Dance Revolution machine, grumbling complaints. Anzu grinned and mock-bowed. "Who else wants to challenge me?" she said cheekily. Jounouchi glared and stood next to Yuugi.

"Damn it! How can she win three times in a row against _me_?" he cursed. Anzu just smiled teasingly at him.

"You go, Anzu!" Mai shouted. She winked at her girlfriend.

"Well, actually, Jounouchi-kun, you're not exactly a DDR pro." Yuugi commented logically.

"True." Malik added. He earned a glare from the blonde.

"Anyone else up for a defeat?" Anzu asked cheerfully, a grin on her face. Everyone either shuddered or backed away. Except for Mai, of course. Anzu glanced at her. "What about you, Mai-chan?"

The female duelist shook her head. She lifted her foot. "I'm wearing heels. Can't dance in these. Sorry, Anzu-chan." Anzu pouted. Mai gave a squeak and covered her eyes. "Not The Look! Don't do that to me, Anzu!"

Anzu stopped. She glanced around the arcade, eyes quickly scanning the crowd. "Where are Yami and Bakura, anyway? I thought you said they were coming, Ryou."

Ryou sweatdropped. "Well, Yami got pissed—at your challenge—and dragged Bakura out of the house. Where they are now, I have absolutely no idea."

Anzu sighed. "Great." She muttered.

"Hey, isn't that them now?" Mai asked, violet eyes looking at someone in the crowd. Malik glanced at where Mai was looking.

"Yep. It's them for sure." He confirmed. A moment later, Yami appeared with Bakura behind him. He grinned proudly (Yami, not Bakura, of course). 

***

"Hey, Shizuka-san!" Mokuba said cheerfully. Shizuka looked at him curiously. "You want me to show you something?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's in Nii-sama's office, though."

"Are we _allowed_ to go in there?" the auburn haired girl asked uncertainly. Mokuba shrugged carelessly.

"We're not supposed go in there, but that's okay! It's always nice to have a little adventure, ne?" he replied. Shizuka grinned sneakily, something she rarely did.

"All right, then."

The two snuck out of Mokuba's room, nervously looking around. As soon as the hall was cleared, they ran softly to one of Seto's home offices, Mokuba leading the way. Once, two of the workers had walked by, complaining about how stuck-up 'Seto-sama' was. Shizuka had to pull Mokuba back to prevent him from tackling the workers.

But other than that, nothing else happened. They reached the (huge!) office soon enough and after a few strange turns and twists. Shizuka held her friend up while Mokuba peeked through the tinted window on one of the doors. As soon as they made sure that Seto wasn't in it, Mokuba somehow unlocked it and they tiptoed in.

The black-haired boy looked around, something on Seto's desk finally catching his eye. They walked over, Shizuka still looking around unsurely.

"Mokuba, aren't there security cameras in here?"

Mokuba blinked. Then he shook his head. "I think Nii-sama disabled the ones in this room because he figured that nobody would be able to get past all the stuff he puts on the door. Especially the one that activates the bees." He cringed.

"Oh."

"Shizuka-san! Look." He held up a silver pen with the words 'Kaiba Seto' engraved on the side in fancy letters.

"Ooh, can I see?" Shizuka asked. Mokuba nodded and handed it to her. She turned and looked at it. It certainly looked…fancy. "Sugoi…"

"Yeah, isn't it? Now let's see what else he has here…" Mokuba started to try to open the drawers, though only succeeding in shocking himself. "Ow!"

"Mokuba…look."

He turned to look at Shizuka, who was reading a piece of paper that had been laid on Seto's desk. He took it out of her hands, scanning it with wide eyes.

"…Nii-sama couldn't…but…" he stuttered. Shizuka looked incredibly worried.

"I hope this isn't what it seems, Mokuba. I don't think Seto-san is mean enough to do that…"

Mokuba's eyes darkened. "I don't know."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a pissed Seto. The door slammed behind him.

"MOKUBA! What are you doing in my office?!?" he demanded angrily, throwing his briefcase down. Mokuba could have sworn that he heard thunder roar and lightning strike outside. Or at least it seemed like it. He muttered one word before Seto began to walk toward them.

"Shit…"

***

Honda tossed the remote controller of his TV to the other side of the room angrily. It was something that he did quite often. "There's nothing good on…There's _never_ anything good on." he complained to himself. 

He sighed and walked to his room, picking up the controller and throwing it onto the couch while doing so. He looked around the room, though he had already seen it a countless number of times. Hell, he slept in it.

It was a fairly plain room with nothing special in it at all. A desk, a bed, a bookshelf, a closet, and four walls…just what a normal (and boring) bedroom should have. Though, on his desk, there were four framed photographs. There was one of Yuugi, one of Jounouchi, one of Anzu…and one of Yami.

- - - - -

A/n: Everyone probably knows (-_-;;), but I'm in Florida at the moment. That gives me more time to work on this and my other fics, for some reason. It's been like a month or something since I had the first chapter up. Gomen nasai!

And, I find it quite funny that both Mokuba and Rebecca swear in the anime. I started cracking up when Rebecca said, "God damn it!" ^^;

**The following reviewers deserve to be thanked.**

KaTyA (Of course there'll be curves! What's a mystery fic without any?), XP Guess, ShadowSpirit (^^ I don't care _when_ you notice it. Just having you read this is a honor.), destroying angel, AngelsKitten, Borath (You are SO not a beginning writer. And I'm not exactly an established author either! ^^;;), D (Not telling!), Meikyuu (Not telling!), talon, Yersi Fanel, kurai chan.

Review, onegai.


	3. Revolutionary Mysteries

Everlasting Fire 

A/n: Third chapter! Wow…this is going by very, very slowly, ne? -_- Gomen nasai, minna-san. Oh, there's humor in this chapter. I'm not exactly sure why…

Okay, if you haven't read _Worthy of You_ yet, I really really have to ask you why. I mean, I've been consistently nagging you for two chapters already. Okay, so that's not a lot, but still!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Takahashi-sama does. _Midnight Blaze_ is by U1.

Pairings: Yaoi and Yuri. You have been warned. Bakura/Yami, Malik/Ryou, Mai/Anzu, Seto/Jou

- - - - -

Mokuba backed up, pulling Shizuka with him. Seto walked up to them. "Mokuba…" he said dangerously. "Why are you in my office? And how the hell did you get past all the security locks?"

The black-haired youth wouldn't look at his brother. "Nii-sama…I just wanted to show Shizuka-san your new pen!"

"What, the one that that Minako bought me?" Seto asked. "Stupid secretary. I told her to buy a black pen and she comes back with some crappy silver personalized pen. Sure, it's a good pen, but why couldn't she just buy a black one? I mean, how hard is it to find a black pen? Of course, I expect it to be a _good_ black pen, but damn it, she still could've gotten me one." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, that one." Mokuba said, ignoring his brother's rant.

"Why couldn't you just ask me if you wanted to see it?" Seto asked sternly. Mokuba gulped.

"I didn't know when you would be home and I wanted to show Shizuka-san before she left." He answered uncertainly. Shizuka crossed her fingers and hoped that they wouldn't get in trouble. Seto's glare faded.

"Fine. I'll let you off this time. Not because I'm nice, but because I owe you, Shizuka, for helping Jou-chan and me patch up our relationship a while ago. Now get out of my office, both of you." The CEO said, pointing his index finger at the door.

Mokuba and Shizuka hurried out the aforementioned door and ran back to the room they were previously in. Meaning Mokuba's room. Shizuka panted.

"Your nii-sama is scary, Mokuba." She admitted. Mokuba grinned, despite what had just happened.

"Nah. That's just his cover-up. On the inside, he wouldn't hurt a fly." He answered.

Right after he said that, a fly buzzed by both of their faces. And the people who were hired to watch Mokuba on the security camera couldn't understand why both of them started cracking up.

***

Yami laughed evilly as Anzu stepped off the DDR machine, looking just the slightest bit dazed. "He-he-how…I-I'm the best—but he—out-danced…ME—" Anzu was soon dragged out of the arcade by Mai, though the younger girl was still babbling incoherent nonsense in shock. Yami smirked as the two left.

"I am the undefeated Game King!" the past pharaoh cackled insanely. He received several odd looks and raised eyebrows in response. "Anyone up for a defeat?" He said, repeating Anzu's previous words without knowing it.

Just like before, mostly everyone backed away. Yami frowned cutely, something that Bakura could never resist. "I'll face you, Oh-Mighty-Pharaoh-sama!" he said semi-bravely. He received a few odd looks from the rest of the group and Yami raised an eyebrow.

"…Oh-Mighty-Pharaoh-sama?" he asked. "Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a taunt I used against you in Ancient Egypt."

"…Oh. Did it work?"

"Nope."

"Uh, so are you two going to, like…DANCE?" Yuugi interrupted, speaking of the others.

"…Why would we do that?" Bakura asked in confusion.

"Baka! DDR, hello? Dance Dance Revolution? _Dance_?" Malik said in exasperation.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Mr. Let's Team Up and Kill the Pharaoh Because I Have Cool Pants." Bakura replied.

"Do you really think that my pants are cool?" Malik looked down at his khakis with a bewildered, yet strangely hopeful expression.

"No, not really." Bakura replied. Malik frowned. Yami stomped on the corner of the machine in frustration.

"Malik, would you quit exchanging conversation about your damn pants with my koi and let him get up here?" he practically yelled. Malik snickered softly.

"Fine, fine, whatever, Oh-Mighty-Pharaoh-sama. Go on, do as you wish."

"Stop calling me that!"

"JUST START THE DAMN SONG!" Bakura shouted, getting onto the DDR machine grouchily.

***

Seto sat down at his desk, frowning. The note on his desk had been moved. Could it be…?

Had Mokuba and Shizuka seen it? 

_Oh, shit! I knew I shouldn't have left it out in the open like this! Now they know and if they're smart, they'll tell on me. Can't let that happen, I wouldn't be able to live with the humiliation. Besides, it would completely mess up the plan if anyone found out!_

_No, it has to be kept a secret. And I'm going to do what I have to do to restrain both Mokuba and Shizuka from telling anyone about this._

_About anything._

He began to devise a plan in the back of his head. Kaiba Seto was very good at forming plans. It was his specialty. He could always do it quickly and that's what made him such a good, strategic duelist. When he was in crisis, he could easily think of a plan to get him out of the troubling situation.

He needed that talent now.

Now, how could Mokuba and Shizuka be kept quiet? He couldn't make them mute or anything, because that would be going _way_ overboard.

So what could he do?

Tape their mouths shut with duct tape? Too immature and primitive. He cringed. _That would hurt._ _A lot._ Lock them up in a closet for the rest of their lives? Feed them a superfluous amount of food so that they'd never be able to speak? Shove socks into their mouths?

He raised an eyebrow to himself at the odd thoughts that were going through his mind. _Must be Jou. He's probably poisoned my mind...somehow. Don't ask._ He crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers. He laid his head on his hands. So…what should he do?

If the police somehow found out what he was doing, he could be arrested. Him, Kaiba Seto, arrested? Not very good for his reputation. And especially not good for his pride. _Okay, go over the choices again…_

Tape mouths shut, lock them up, shove socks into mouths—_Hey! Lock them up? _He stopped with his list to dwell on that particular idea. _Maybe not for the rest of their lives, but just for a short amount of time until I complete The Plan. Then, I'll let them out and they can go tell anyone they'd like, and I won't even give a damn!_ He grinned. _Good going, Seto._

And now he'd revise it to make it perfect…_Okay, I can't lock them up in a closet, because they'd run out of air. I wouldn't want my own boyfriend to come after my blood because I killed his sister with lack of oxygen. So…I'll lock them up in a room…in the mansion._

_Obviously. Now what room should it be?_

He thought for a moment. What room would be the most perfect to lock them up in? _Oh, of course! The…Locking-Up Room! It has everything, books, magazines, air conditioning, food, beds, desks, sofas, and a bunch of other stuff. Wow, I'm such a genius to have thought of this._

***

_"Stole my heart on the dance floor_

_No way, can't leave no more_

_What am I supposed to do without you_

_To make you mine is all I wanna do_

_Step by step as I approach_

_I say to myself I need a coach_

_I know you can read my mind_

_You're the best that a man can find_

_I'll be your midnight blaze_

_Brighter than the moon and stars_

_Guide you through the cave of love_

_I'm gonna dance 'till the morning_

_Take my place to shine_

_When you see the light is not from me_

You know it's too late." 

Yami danced with grace that rivaled even Anzu's. Bakura wasn't that bad himself, although he started out a bit shaky. Yami shot Bakura a smiling look out from the corner of his eye. Bakura didn't see it, but someone else did. Someone who was standing off to the side and watching with jealous amethyst eyes.

_"All night long you take the lead_

_Stay with me you're all I need_

_Please make this moment last_

_Time is running really fast_

_Something tells me you must go_

_Why, I need to know_

_Do you think we will meet again_

_If not my future'll never begin_

_I'll be your midnight blaze_

_Brighter than the moon and stars_

_Guide you through the cave of love_

_I'm gonna dance 'till the morning_

Take my place to shine When you see the light—" 

Bakura slipped suddenly and fell toward Yami, flailing his hands helplessly. Luckily, Yami stopped and caught him just barely. Yami knelt down and held Bakura in his arms with unexpected strength. "'Kura! Are you okay? What happened there?" The thief winced.

"Itai…I don't know. I slipped on something…" The two spirits looked at Bakura's DDR platform. On the right arrow was a slip of paper folded in thirds. Yami grabbed at it. He began to read it, but was interrupted by other people eager to face each other at DDR.

"Hey! Get out of the way!"

"Yeah, we want to play!"

Yami didn't reply, but stuffed the note in his pocket and ran off with Bakura in his arms.

"Hey, guys." Honda greeted from behind Yuugi-tachi.

"Hello, Honda. Thought you weren't coming?" Jounouchi asked, half-curious. Honda shrugged nonchalantly.

"Was bored, so decided to come after all. So, what just happened? Why was Yami running out like a swarm of bees was chasing him?"

Ryou shrugged in reply. "My yami slipped on something while he was playing DDR. Yami Yuugi was probably just worried."

"Oh." Honda said in reply. His hazel eyes glittered in triumph. "Ohh…"

- - - - -

A/n: -_- This fic is going to take a while to finish…I can never get any damn inspiration. ShadowSpirit's newest chapter of _Itsumademo Naito_ motivated me to write this one…but there's much more to go…[sigh]

Anyway, who do you think it is now? ^_^ It's kind of interesting reading your suspects, so I'm just curious. Neh, I know that this all gets kinda confusing, but it'll all make sense at the end. I hope.

**The following reviewers deserve to be thanked.**

ShadowSpirit (Anzu...Ugh. Nah, I almost never write het, so...^^), Sourcery, KaTyA (Glad you caught all the hints. And yeah, I'm trying to confuse everyone. ^_=), Borath, Yersi Fanel, Kitt Sseh, DogsruleW, Infiny (Oh, *lots* of things will happen to 'Kura...[evil smirk]), TsukiMegami.

Review, onegai.

- - - - -

On a different note, I'm shamelessly advertising my…challenge-thing. Okay, so it's not a challenge, it's a…Damn, I don't even know what it is. -_- Whatever, if you're a Darkshipping ('Kura x Yami) author, just go view my profile and click the link regarding the 'ficaway' from there. FF.net won't allow URLs to be posted. X_x

Need as many D-ship authors as I can get! ^-^ Arigatou, minna-san!


End file.
